Bleeding Love
by Baroness-32
Summary: A 23 year old Kagome and 16 year old Souta travel down a newly reopened well and end up in the land of Naruto. After arriving they realize they won't be able to travel back and decide to make the most of their time there, joining up with the group and becoming Ninja. But what happens when a new enemy arises and romances bloom? You'll have to read to find out. KagXKashi, SoutaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_** Yeah I've been wanting to write this for a while I just never really got around to it until now. But this is set after the Nine Tail's attack, and I'm using their ages from Shippuden and yeah I'll explain why I did some of the things I did in the next author's note at the bottom. So, yeah on with the show!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own InuYasha nor do I own Naruto. I do however own the plot and any characters I decide to make up.

"Kagome!?" Souta shouted from the well house, and saw her come barreling out of the house to see what's the matter. "Something's wrong with the well, come look!" He pushed open the door and she made her way inside only to stop short when she felt it pulsing. It had been years since the last time this happened and she didn't know what to do.

"I just came in here looking for Buyo and I saw it doing this, then I felt like it was pulling me in." Her sixteen year old brother was looking panicked right now and she couldn't blame him, she knew what it meant, the well was calling them both to come in. "What's happening sis?"

"The well is telling us to come down," she mumbled staring at it for a moment before making up her mind, and running out of the well house and into the shrine where she kept her things from the feudal era.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" He was freaking out right now and was getting ready to pull his hair out by the looks of things. She had to do something now if she was going to be able to think clearly.

"Souta! Shut up!" He stopped trying to pull his head off and she was finally able to think clearly and give him instructions. "Okay... Now I need you to go into the house and write mom a note telling her that we took a trip down the reopened well and not to worry. Then I need you to go upstairs and get your weapons that I bought you when I put you in those Martial Arts classes. Now, go!" He took off out of the building rushing into the house and she continued to search for her things muttering to herself. _'I knew this would happen one day but I never thought it would be this fast I mean it's only been a couple years... I don't think that we're going back to the Feudal Era this time, they would have allowed Souta to come before if that was the case.'_

She continued her search finally finding her bow and slipping it onto the backpack she chose to put all her things in this time. She left the shrine closing the door and making sure she had the throwing knives she had started using after being back, making her way into the house and putting more clothes and supplies into the bag for her. Making her way into Souta's room she went and grabbed one of his packs walking around and putting things he may need in there making sure to grab the weapons she bought him and finally coming downstairs to find Souta ready to pull out his hair again.

"Are you finished yet?" She asked watching him screaming at himself for a little while but when it got to the point where he was trying to talk himself out of it she just had to interfere.

"Yeah but..."

"Souta!" Kagome screamed at him stopping the rant that he was preparing to go into. "Think about it this way..." she sat on the couch and pulled him down next to her. "When I went to the Feudal Era, I had the best time of my life and had so many adventures, I would never trade that time for anything in the world. It loved it and I never regret that I didn't get to stay," She was quiet for a time looking out the window before turning back to him noting that he calmed down some. "Think about how happy I was whenever I told you about what I got to do. I want that for you and I know that if you don't do this now... You'll always wonder what if and you'll regret that you didn't do it. I don't want that to happen to you so I'm going to make sure you go through with this right now. So get up grab your bag and get to the well because we are leaving whether I have to force you or not."

He smiled at her and hugged her, "thanks Kagome I really needed that."

"I know, that's why I did it." They stood and grabbed their packs leaving the house and entering the well house.

"You ready for this?" Kagome asked her brother and was happy when she saw the excited smile on his face. He nodded and she grabbed his hand jumping down into the well.

o.0.o

Kakashi was taking a walk with his students and Minato when he saw it, a bright white light coming from a few feet away into the trees. He looked down and saw that everyone had seen it but Sakura who was just walking along looking down at her feet. So when they stopped walking she was taken by surprise, "Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Come team we have something to investigate," he didn't wait for her to catch on and just took off running knowing that they were following close behind him. They were silent in their pursuit knowing that they were getting close when they heard the voices conversing softly, making sure they stopped when they were within the visual of the people they assumed made the light.

"Okay, Souta I know that this time it's not the Feudal Era we wound up in this time. The light was different and we would have be in a clearing right now." A young woman said pulling a teenage boy out of a well.

"Even I know that, and besides Shippou or InuYasha would have come when they smelled us." He gave a little yelp when she yanked him and made him fall forward flat onto his face. "Damn it Kagome what'd ya do that for?" She punched him on the back of the head this time and it sounded with a thunk. "What the fudge man!"

"Shut up, now what did I tell you about that type of language, huh? You better hope I don't tell mom." She turned her back on him but not before smirking when she saw him visibly pale.

"C'mon please don't do that she'll kill me!" He squeaked and chased after his sister who had started walking away.

"You bet she will, especially when she finds out you smoke, and got out and get wasted. And-"

"Okay, what'll it take for you to keep my secrets secret?" He glared at her but was still deathly pale at the prospect of his mother finding out what he does when he's not around her.

"Okay... You have to do exactly what I say whenever I say it once we get back to Tokyo." She has a wicked smirk on her face and beamed when he reluctantly nodded. "Now c'mon we have to figure out where we are and why the well sent us here."

Kakashi shared a look at Minato and they decided this was the perfect time to make themselves known. "Hello," Minato said walking right out of the bushes and obviously scaring them silly.

"Kami, did you have to scare us like that?" The boy Souta asks clutching at his heart and laughing along with his sister.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you but I just happened upon you and your sister, when my team and I came to investigate the light coming from this area." The rest of them came out of the bushes scaring the siblings yet again until they looked at each other and burst out laughing again when they recovered.

"Okay well, I'm Kagome and this is my little brother Souta."

"Hello I'm the Fourth Hokage, my name is Minato, this is my son Naruto and my daughter Mitsuki. This is my friend Kakashi, and his students Sasuke and Sakura." They all nodded when they were introduced and after rounds of hellos they just stood there in a somewhat awkward silence until Kagome remembered something Minato said.

"Um... Minato?"

"Yes..."

"You called yourself a Hokage right?" At his nod she continued gaining the attention of everyone with her question. "What exactly is a Hokage? If you don't mind my asking."

"Wait... You mean to say that you've never heard of a Hokage before?"

"No we have not and where exactly are we right now?" Souta asked turning around in circles and looking around at all the trees and foliage.

"Um, you are just outside of the Hidden Leaf Village in the heart of the Hi no Kuni." Kakashi answered this question studying them both with his single grey eye.

"I'm sorry the what?" Souta turned around and put his fingers into his ears obviously trying to get whatever was in there out to hear better. "I think I misheard you what did you say?" He gave a small nervous laugh and looked at Kagome who was obviously trying to wrap her head around this as well.

"We are just outside of the Hidden Leaf Village in the heart of the HI no Kuni," Minato recited very slowly as if speaking to a child.

Kagome and Souta shared a look. "I really need a cigarette," Souta said nodding beginning to walk around in circles and taking deep breaths in order to stop himself from hyperventilating.

"Souta... We aren't in Tokyo anymore..."

**_Author's Note:_** So what did you think? Should I keep going? Yeah, I probably won't unless I get at least 5 reviews.

Anyway I changed it so that Minato and Kushina are still alive in this. And when Naruto was born they had another baby that was actually the embodiment of the Nine Tails so it has all the nine tails chakra but it's entirely another person; that's who Mitsuki is. Anyway that's everything that I've changed so far.

Anyway tell me what you think or I won't continue unless I really want to.

Peace


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey. It's me again and I just decided that I was gonna put this up even though I didn't get exactly what I wanted I'm happy with what I got. :)

Souta was still walking around like a crazy person and pulling on his hair while everyone else plus Kagome was sitting down and watching him. He pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and lit it taking a drag to calm himself before resuming his pacing.

"Okay now can you explain it again slowly this time..."

"We were at home, Souta said the cat went missing and he went into the well house to look for him since that's where he is most of the time. He didn't find the cat but noticed the well was acting weird and called me... We packed our things and left a note to explain things and jumped down to investigate. We came out on this side of the well and then you showed up..." Kagome repeated for what felt like the fiftieth time and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose or rub her temples with her frustration.

"Didn't you say earlier that this is not the first time this has happened?" Sasuke spoke up for the first time and stood to his feet coming to stand a few feet in front of Kagome.

"Yes I did but I fail to see how this has anything to do with this situation..." He gave her a blank stare that made her feel really stupid like she was missing something really important but before she could ask what she was missing Souta spoke up.

"You can look at her like that all you want but she still won't catch on with what you're trying to say... She's just that clueless." He had finally stopped walking in circles like a crazy person and sounded much calmer even managed to drop the pack that he was still wearing on his back for some reason.

"Okay well, where exactly did the well transport you to that time?" He asked slowly and she just stared at him for a while before asking.

"I didn't tell you guys that already?" When he shook his head her face was taken over by a bright red blush. "Oh well, when I was fifteen the well took me to the Feudal Era of Japan. Well, it was more like I was dragged down and became entangled in a world of demons, humans, priestesses, lords, and monks. It was a very confusing time in my life especially when a jewel I had heard about as nothing but a mere legend was ripped from my side by a giant centipede." She lifted up her shirt and showed off the star shaped scar on her side, "when I was there I met a little fox demon named Shippou, a half dog demon named InuYasha, a lecherous monk named Miroku, a demon slayer named Sango, and InuYasha's older half brother Sesshomaru who was a full demon. I also met a wolf demon named Kouga, his betrothed mate Ayame, his followers Ginta and Hakkaku, and then there was the guy that I had to fight and chase for a whole year an evil half demon named Naraku. In the end we won and the jewel was sent back into my body and I was sent back to Tokyo and here I am exactly seven years after my sixteenth birthday when we had the final battle." She looked around at everyone and saw that they were all still kind of shocked by everything that she relayed.

"But..." Naruto finally said after a while of them processing everything she had told them. "How was it possible for you to fight him when you had no idea what you were doing?"

"Oh well after being in the Feudal Era for a little while I learned to harness my powers and was able to become a big help in the final battle. Actually we wouldn't have won the battle if it wasn't for me, seeing as I'm the strongest Priestess ever seen before stronger even than the creator of the jewel sealed inside me. It really astonished people that I could go from not having any idea that I was a Priestess to being the best one out there and the only one with enough power to purify Naraku." She was beaming to herself at this point and everyone was just staring at her at this point not having any idea what she was talking about half the time.

"Wait what do you mean 'powers'?"

"Oh do you want to see?" Kagome was so excited she didn't give them a chance to answer before she walked over to where Souta was sitting up against a tree much like how Sesshomaru used to and still smoking looking so calm she was surprised he wasn't asleep yet. She bent down giving everyone a great view under her skirt for a moment before Souta reminded her.

"Sis, you just scarred me for life I never want to see that much of your ass again. Which reminds me, why are you still wearing all these skirts and shit when you know you're going to be prancing around in a forest or something? You just want people to see your ass don't you?" She was doing an amazing imitation of a cherry when she grabbed her bow and then she turned on Souta so fast he didn't even see it coming, (though his eyes were closed regardless).

"What did I tell you about using that type of language?" He opens his eyes but it's too late and she has already thrown a flashlight at his head hitting him square in his forehead.

"Damn it! Would you stop hitting me?" He glares at her and she returns it in kind if not with more ferocity finally relent when Souta rolled his eyes at her looking away.

"Anyway," she cut off the staring contest and turned back to the ninja that were still watching her. "Alright, what can I shoot at?" She looked around for something to shoot at that was far enough away to show off her skill and not hurt anyone.

"How about you shoot at that?" Souta asked pointing to a wooden banner hanging over a bridge a farther away.

"Great idea little brother, okay let's do this..." she notched her arrow and it took the ninja a few moments before it clicked with where she was aiming.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to hit that? I mean I can barely see it from here." Sakura put a hand over her eyes to try and see Kagome's intended target better.

"Just watch this..." She took a deep breath and exhaled through her mouth before releasing the arrow. "Hit the mark..."

They all sat in silent awe as they saw the arrow fly before being surrounded by bright pink, white, and blue energy that pushed it on even faster and made the trees billow as it sliced through the air. Within ten seconds of being released the arrow hit the mark and went straight through it completely demolishing it with a resounding crack.

"Oh my Kami..."

"I am so sorry I think I put too much energy into it that time." Kagome was panicking hoping that they weren't mad about what she had just done and almost got to the point of pulling out her own hair until they finally voiced what they thought of what she just did.

"That was awesome..." Mitsuki spoke up for the first time and smirked at Kagome showing off her perfect teeth. "I'm impressed. That was pretty cool."

"You really think so?"

"Psh, that was nothing," Souta stood this time cracking his neck and his knuckles after taking a final drag of his bud and putting it out reaching for another and lighting it. "I could do much better than that." Souta slipped one of his throwing knives that Kagome had insisted he learned how to use on one of his fingers looking for something to throw it at.

"You really haven't seen anything yet. Souta is amazing and he has even more power than me but his is different than mine and we don't know why." Kagome scoped around and saw another sign further than the one she destroyed and motioned to it. "Hit that."

"Easy enough," he took a drag blowing out the smoke and throwing his head back with a deep breath. "Alright." He focuses on his target and wastes no time before releasing projectile with amazing speed and accuracy. Only for it to shatter the wood after being joined by his green, blue, and silver energy.

"Okay now that is even more amazing, I can only imagine what you could possibly do with a bow or something..." Naruto said bouncing up and down with all the energy him.

"Yeah but that's basically what I do." He snuffed out his bud on the bottom of his shoe placing it behind his ear slinging his pack over his shoulder.

"I don't know about you sis but I'm exhausted and I really need a place to crash right about now. So yeah can we go to this village that you all have told us so much about?" He knew that he sounded kind of rude but right now he was so very tired and all he wanted was to lay down and rest.

"Oh yeah sure let's go to the village." Sakura bounced up to him and took his hand talking his ears off.

"Well I guess we're taking you to the village..." Kakashi shrugged and followed behind.

"Come on, it'll be so much fun I can show you all the most fun places to go and all the fun stuff there is to do." Naruto started to talk her ears off as they made their way towards the village with the strangers in tow.

.o.0.o.

"You said earlier that you were a Priestess right? Well what exactly does a priestess do?" Sasuke had joined Kagome and Naruto in their conversation after they reached the bridge where the demolished signs were reduced to piles of firewood.

"Yeah what exactly does a priestess do exactly?" Minato was up at the front but now that question had drawn everyone's attention and they wanted to know the answer to it. "I mean I don't know but it seems that you're pretty deadly after what the two of you did to those signs."

Minato's voice had an undertone to it but no one could hear it but Kakashi who shared a look with him. He didn't know about these strangers but he didn't really trust them any further than he could throw them. He was going to go with his gut on this one but you know the saying... Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"Oh well a priestess just-." She started but didn't get to finish what she was saying because there was another flash from the well and this time it was accompanied by a scream.

**_Author's Note:_** What did you think? I want the same things as last time before I update again.

Peace


	3. Chapter Three: Shippou?

**_Author's Note:_** Well here you go this is the next installment of my random ideas and stuff. Keep in mind that my thoughts are often crazy and don't make a lot of sense which is why my parents think I would make a good writer if I ever applied myself. :) Yeah but warn me if you think things are getting too weird.

Kagome would recognize that voice anywhere, though there had been some changes to it over the years. She would never be able to forget that voice though it had been many years since she had heard it, it was still able to inspire the old feelings she had harbored. She turned on her heels not wasting anytime before speeding back into the woods and toward the well knowing the others were following her.

"Kagome what on Earth are you doing?" She heard Souta calling out to her but she was unable to answer him because of her heart beating erratically and her breath coming out in haggard pants as she reached the well. She stood just a small ways away knowing who was waiting inside knowing her scent would send him out.

Sure enough there was a whisper of disbelief from inside the well and a great blur jumped out grabbing Kagome and wrapping her in its embrace. "Mama?"

"Shippou," she wrapped her arms around him and felt him lift her off the ground spinning her around. He pulled back after a moment and she was taken by surprise at how much older he looked. His hair that had always been up in his blue bow was still tied up but now with a piece of brown leather, his hair reaching down to his waist. His bright green eyes had darkened to a forest green but were still as beautiful as when he was a child. His face reminded her a lot of Kouga's and Sesshomaru with the beauty of it and the otherworldly quality of it.

"I thought I smelled you," He smiled and she was struck by how much her son had grown up. "It's been a couple years though so I thought I was hallucinating."

"How long has it been on your side of the well?"

"It's been about seventy years, I'm all grown up now. How long has it been on your side?"

"It's only been seven years for me." She put her head down on his chest and remarked at how tall he was now, her baby had grown up. "I really missed you Ship." She buried her face in his neck and deeply inhaled his scent.

"I missed you too Kagome, I thought I'd have to wait centuries to be able to see you if I even lived that long..." He looked down at her as best as he could from her position in the crook of his neck. He rubbed her hair and gave a little chuckle.

"What? What is it?" She leaned back and looked at him only to see him smiling fondly at her.

"I guess we can't bathe together anymore..." They shared a hearty laugh at that unaware that they were being watched until they heard someone clear their throats.

"Um... Sis, do you mind introducing your friend before these guys end up attacking him." Souta said motioning to the ninja who were all holding tightly to their weapons, only making Shippou laugh knowing he could probably take them all and beat them in a fight.

"Oh, um, Souta you remember when I told you about that little fox kit that I adopted... This is him, this is Shippou." She stepped back and motioned to her kit who was standing much like InuYasha would if he was in this situation.

"Oh... I was expecting a little kid since you said he was still small when you left. Not someone this big." Souta was taken aback as were their new acquaintances who were looking on with shock.

"_This_ is Shippou?" Sakura asked with her jaw dropped and dreamy eyes, Sasuke sat glaring at her before turning his burning gaze on the oblivious kitsune.

"Yeah I grew up since then, I mean it has been seventy years. I wasn't going to stay that small for the rest of my life." He rubbed the back of his neck knowing that his mother probably told them about how small and cute he used to be. He did a lot of things back then that now that he knows better embarrasses him really badly.

"Wait hold on just a moment," Minato held up a hand before looking at Shippou in a whole new light, after all Shippou was more than twice his age. "You said that was Seventy years ago?" At his nod Minato went on to the real question. "Well then how old are you?"

Shippou blushed at all the attention he was getting and once again began rubbing at his neck. "Well I appear to be about anywhere from 19 to 20 human years but in actual age I just celebrated my 122nd last autumn... So, yeah I'm 122..." At their bewildered looks he felt as if he just had to explain a little further or else they were going to be looking like this for a while. "My kind ages differently than humans. Demons age about a tenth as fast a humans do so our lives are extended."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense." Sasuke said reluctantly acknowledging his new competition.

"Well I know that this is fun and all but, why are we still here?" Kakashi asked looking around at everything with a bored look before walking away, starting a conversation with Kagome, who started following behind eagerly.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

'Father,' Mitsuki whispered to her father's mind using a special jutsu he had taught her.

'Yes?'

'Are you sure they can be trusted? Do you want me to look after them?' He discreetly shook his head resuming his talk with Sakura about a healing Jutsu his wife was perfecting.

'That kitsune, Shippou... His presence causes something to stir within me and I have no idea what it is.'

'Well what does it feel like?'

'It feels like something in the pit of my stomach is heating up and boiling over and that if I don't release it I will have no peace. It will consume me.' She didn't look over at him but if she had she would have noticed the widening of his eyes and his small gasp that went unnoticed by almost all aside from Shippou and Kakashi but they let it slide.

He blocked her for a moment before replying, 'Well just warn me if it becomes too much for you and we'll deal with it before it reaches that point okay?'

She nodded at him and went back to just walking along but not before her father closed off the link and thought. 'That can only be one of two things... The nine tails inside her is threatening to come out or... My little girl is growing up.' He looked over at Shippou who was walking next to his "mama" and thought, 'For his sake I hope it is not the latter.'

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

**_Author's Note:_** So what did you think? Too crazy? I'll never know unless you tell me your thoughts in a review. If you have questions about the story and where I may be going with the plot line. Or questions that you want to ask a certain character just PM me and I'll post the answers in the next chapter or send you a message.

Anyway... Two Fingers! (Peace for those of you that don't know what that means)


End file.
